Jade (Pokémon Trainer)
Jade Tanner is a Pokémon trainer from a currently unknown region that draws inspiration from South Carolina. While not a Pokémon trainer from Pokémon products developed by The Pokémon Company, Jade is a companion starting in Fifty Jades of Black in Supernannya/Pokemon AU. She specializes in Pokémon with high Special Attack and high base stat totals. On her team, she only has one Pokémon introduced by the Pokémon company, her Hydreigon. Her other Pokémon are not just introduced to Supernannya/Pokemon AU, the series also introduces new moves and abilities, including a status move with 150% accuracy. She severely blasted Alessandro Todaro and took him down in the 2016 fanfic Get Win Line. Appearance Jade is a slim girl with a height of 6'1" and dark skin. She has short green hair and brown eyes. She wears a green/black backwards cap, a black ring spun 15% cotton 85% polyester deep V-neck with green outlining on the sleeves and V-neckline, and two green Poké ball signs on each sleeve, and a black top underneath, a black 100% polyester tech fleece sleeveless zip hoodie that is zipped only up to the pocket (which also has green outlining and a green Poké ball sign), shows the inside of the hoodie from down to the silver metal/green contrast zipper at the entire height, green hood lining, with a green drawstring, green outlining on the sections the arms go through, and green outlining on the bottom of it, and it is worn totally flat, a black shoulder bag with a green handle and a fuchsia Poké ball sign (not worn as a crossbody), black/green gloves, black running shorts with green outlining, black/green flats, and black ankle socks. Appearance reception Pokémon Jade has six Pokémon, all with three-digit base Special Attack stats, and base stat totals from 500 to 600. Jade also tends to use severe coverage. She also tends to set up traps and make trainers fall for them. Her party consists of Hydreigon, Cycloneon, Metalavor, Tecichno, Hyperiflet, and Torflamine. The moves her party introduced are Iron Bullet, Metal Drain, Tidal Beam, Psycho Chase, Mirror Blast, Ice Block, Chasing Kiss, Comet Blast, and Tsunami Blast. The abilities it introduced are Beameliorate and Hefty Winds. Trivia *Three of her Pokémon have electric-type moves which would all have 120 base power had Thunder's base power not decreased, despite none of them normally having 80 power. (Charge Beam normally has 50 power, Beameliorate made it 80, then STAB made it 120, Zap Cannon and Thunder have normal base power of 120 in Generation V and did not get boosted. Thunder's current base power is 110.) *Her Cycloneon is nicknamed Senatorain, which is simply a combination of "senator" which ends with R, and "rain" that starts with R. However, it's a combination due to the 10-character limit. Her Torflamine is nicknamed Mega Firey, due to the Torflamine's resemblance to Firey, the winner of Battle from Dream Island. Her Tecichno is nicknamed Beambomb, as it has the ability Beameliorate, three Beam moves, Flamethrower (which Beameliorate also affects), and a 170 base special attack. Hyperiflet is nicknamed Bouncer after its ability, Magic Bounce. Her Hydreigon is nicknamed Mr. Assault, and her starter Pokémon Metalavor is nicknamed Unmaker. *Her father, Joe, is the fifth gym leader in Jade's home region and specializes in Steel-type Pokémon. The gym's city is also Jade's home city. *While Chartfanlover gave a highly favorable review to Jade's appearance, Sophie the Otter gave a negative critical review, saying "she used a bit too much green and black". *Jade's hood/zipper design is very rare if animated/drawn, however common otherwise. **On August 10, 2018, Plankton5165 named the area of the hoodie by coining the term "flipside". Category:Characters in Supernannya/Pokemon AU Category:Females Category:People born in 1999 Category:People with Dark Skin Category:People with Green Hair Category:People who stand 73 inches tall Category:People with Brown Eyes Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:People Category:Adults